AntiParty
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. It's someone's birthday and Jacob's excited and Bella's annoyed... Where's Edward? Jacob/Bella and some Ed/Bella


_AN: Spoilers for Breaking Dawn. There is some OOC in this. Beware, I've never written for Twilight before. :P_

* * *

Today had already started out strange.

First, Edward and Jacob had not had their daily argument yet, and it was already noon.

Second, Emmett was watching _Brokeback Mountain._

When Bella entered the living room – instantly recognizing the movie, because, well, she could hear every line from upstairs, and because the particular scene he was currently watching was something that was engraved into her mind forever ever since she had first watched it – her golden eyes had widened in embarrassment.

She knew that even though she was now a stone, cold creature, no one would be able to notice her emotions as well as when she was human, but that didn't stop the fact that she still could still feel the supposed redness welling up in her cheeks – even if it was only in her mind.

Emmett had just laughed upon seeing her entrance, knowing that she was easily the one to get embarrassed.

"I already know what happens." He said, turning back to the TV. "Don't need to get all human on me."

Bella just smiled awkwardly in response, then went back to her mental list she was writing.

Thirdly, Jacob had gone to the park with Renesmee.

With Edward tagging along.

See, this is where the list got strange.

Edward usually never went out with Renesmee to the park, unless she absolutely _needed_ to go with him (which only ever happened once before).

Usually, Jacob was the one to take the small girl out to the park, or the arcade, or wherever she wanted to go. He would do anything for her, actually.

But today, when Renesmee had announced to the group at Carlisle's house that she wanted to go out and play at the swing set, Edward had volunteered to join them… On his own free will.

Bella walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, still arguing the possibilities on why he would do such a thing. Yes, he was her father, but it was so sudden… it also really wasn't his thing.

Bella closed the fridge, wondering why she was even in there, searching for something she didn't even need. But it had been happening very often.

It was only a few months since the whole 'change', and she still found herself looking into the fridge every few hours. Maybe it was just a habit that was hard to wear off.

Just as she closed the frozen white box, she could hear footsteps outside the house, just a few feet away, before the back door opened.

"Mom!"

"Renesmee!" The brunette shouted, running up to the small girl in just a second. She grabbed the girl into her arms and swung her around before kissing her on the cheek. "How are you sweetie? Did you have fun at the park?" She looked out the window and took note of the dark clouds.

"It was great. You should've came with us." The small girl replied. Her bronze hair was getting longer, and so was she. Now she looked like a seven year old.

Just then, another figure came into the room.

"Hey Bella." Jacob greeted. "Did you have fun by yourself?"

"No." She answered. "Me and Emmett watched Brokeback Mountain."

Jacob frowned at her answer, looking like he wished he hadn't asked.

"Was Emmett too much trouble?" Another voice spoke into her ear.

Bella smiled at the new sound. "No, he was fine Edward. I think I can handle him."

Edward grinned into her hair, before kissing it.

Jacob just ignored them, as Renesmee ran up to stand beside him.

"You should've seen Jacob at the park today." She gushed, happily. "This dog kept following us, and then these other two golden retrievers kept chasing him." She giggled, before looking up to his face.

"It was annoying." HeHeDJHSfs; He grunted, but smiled when he looked back to her. "But you should've seen Edward!"

Bella titled her eyebrows in wonder. "Why?"

"Every kid in the park was trying to get a piece of him." Continued Renesmee. "They were trying to play with him."

Jacob howled in laughter. "He looked like he wanted to die. Again."

Bella grinned at the sudden images of Edward trying to help some toddlers onto a swing, and playing soccer with some 4 year olds… It was, again, just strange.

"Now I wish I could've come." She said, looking up into Edward's eyes. His expression was calm though; a little amused.

"It was… a different experience."

"Jacob!"

Jacob's eyes lighted up at the call of his name. "Yeah?"

"Let's go upstairs, I want to show you something I made."

Jacob just shrugged, and followed Renesmee, before giving Bella one last glance.

Once they were out of the room, Bella fully turned towards her husband.

"How was Jacob with Renesmee?" She asked, putting her arms around his waist.

"The same. Overly protective as always." Edward shrugged one shoulder. "You know how he is with her."

"Yeah…" She murmured, staring at a piece of loose fabric on his collar.

Bella was more than happy when Jacob agreed to come visit them at least once each week. The better thing was that, he came almost everyday now, mostly just to see Renesmee. But it was fine with her. Her best friend was here with her, always.

"What are you thinking?" He asked; the casual question.

She looked back into his topaz eyes, forgetting her previous thought. "Happy Birthday. Again."

Edward sighed. "You already said that this morning." He kissed her again on the forehead, before bringing his lips to her cheek.

"I know." She stated. "But can't I say it again?"

"Mmm…" He hummed, holding her closer.

"Remind me why I can't give you a birthday present?" She brought up. His kissing slowed down a bit. He brought his head back to fully look at her.

"Bella, you know I don't need a present." He whispered. "All I need is you. And besides, you never let me buy you presents before. That would be totally unfair…"

"I know, but…" The brunette laughed, and then pecked his lips. "I was having this wild idea, actually… a few nights ago…"

Edward's eyes had gotten brighter; he was always interested in her thoughts. "And?"

"I wanted to go to this place…"

* * *

"Oh, man!" Jacob shouted in delight. "I am so coming!"

Edward frowned to himself; his face looking a little abashed at the sudden comment.

"Jacob, you don't have to come." Bella suggested, trying to calm down Edward. "You wouldn't like it there."

Jacob stood up from the couch. "Who said that? I'd love to go to a club with you guys!"

Edward grimaced at the word 'club'. It _really_ wasn't his thing…

But Bella had already convinced him into taking her. She had never been in one, and even though she was never even into dancing when she was human, it was still like taking a whole new person into a bar. And anyways, Bella had always wanted to see him in one. She had gotten curious….

"Really, Jacob." She repeated. "And what about Renesmee? She needs someone to stay at home with her."

"Carlisle said he would come back later. And Esme too." He replied, coming closer to the couple. Bella was already dressed up in a beautiful, black lace top with a medium high skirt; she even wore heels!

"Well," She took her side bag from the counter and shrugged, an invisible white flag waving over her head. "If you want to… I mean, we're just going for Edward. We're not going to actually… drink."

"I know." He ignored.

Edward, being mentioned, rose from the high chair, and went to stand next to the girl. "C'mon. Let's go Jacob."

Jacob beamed in what seemed like Victory, or amusement. Edward didn't want to deal with it anymore. It's not like the Volturi were going to be there anyways.

Jacob took his leather jacket from the couch, and followed the two out.

"Don't have too much fun!" Emmett yelled from the other room.

Edward just growled to himself.

* * *

The three took Edward's Volvo, with Jacob sitting in the back seat. It was a little uncomfortable for him, considering his head was already touching the ceiling of the car, but his face was quite the opposite. He kept smiling everytime Bella turned to make sure he wouldn't try to jump out the window (if he supposedly could fit), or when Edward looked into the rear-view mirror.

Once they were there, a really bright, neon sign read 'Rock Hub' – something that all three raised a brow at – at the entrance.

A small line of people were standing there, where a huge man in black stood in front of the door.

Edward got behind the last person in line and turned to Bella again.

"We can always turn back, and go to a restaurant instead." He recommended (for the fifth time this night).

Both Bella and Jacob shook their heads.

Just as Edward turned around – she could swear she just saw him pout – the security guard had raised his hands at the trio, and gestured for them to come forward.

Edward just looked to the others, while Bella gave him a confused expression. Jacob kept grinning more by the second.

"Is there a problem?" Bella asked, her hand already in her purse for her I.D. "I can assure you we're all over 18…" Just then, she paused, remembering that neither Jacob nor Edward were old enough…

Just as the idea of smacking the guy unconscious came into her mind, the big, burly man opened the door for them.

Edward leaned towards her and whispered, "He's saying we can get in first."

"Hell yeah!" Jacob hollered going in through the doors first.

Bella smiled in acceptance, then pulled Edwards hands with her.

"Now this is awesome…" Jacob cried, as all three entered the club.

It was almost too dark, but tons of bright lights danced their way across the walls, shining off glass drinks, and random mirrors on the wall, and people's jewelry… Bella stood there shocked, and a little nervous.

"Just tell me when you want to leave, and we'll go." Edward said into her ear. He kept a firm grip on her arm, not wanting her to get lost in the crowd (even though he knew she was certainly able to take care herself).

"I'm fine, Edward." She responded, not being able to hear her own voice over the loud music the current band was playing.

Soon enough, most of the people had took notice of the new comers who had just entered. Most of the women there kept theirs eyes on Edward.

"I'm just hoping I won't have to go save Jacob from anyone…" Bella commented. Already, one girl had approached the tall boy, trying to get into conversation with him.

Some of the men there too had given Bella a double-glance as well. Maybe she should've just gone with some nice jeans.

"Is this too much for you?" Edward shouted over the music. Even then it only sounded like a whisper.

Bella shook her head, smiling. "No! I'm fine."

Edward nodded, but his expression said the opposite. He looked a little worried.

It was long before they found a table to sit down at. Jacob was already at one with a drink in his hand, bobbing his head.

Bella laughed when she sat down next to him.

"This really doesn't seem like your scene!" She shouted, almost screaming.

Jacob took another sip. "Who said I had a scene!"

Bella shook her head in surrender, then turned to Edward. He sat in the bright blue stool calmly, but his face was focused on something else. She figured he could hear more thoughts than he wanted to, and now it was all probably just noise to him.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted, but still trying to keep to themselves. "This was a bad idea!"

Edward, looking like he just came from another dimension, suddenly smiled to her.

"Don't worry about me!" He answered. "You look intrigued by all of this."

Bella smiled wider. "Thanks..."

He shook his head.

Bella turned back to look at the crowd that was currently jumping and screaming for the band. It seemed like they were a popular group… But she hadn't really been paying attention to the media recently.

A few waiters and waitresses had all passed their table. They all stared, but none of them actually approached them. She wondered if maybe Edward looked too good to be around… She was suddenly reminded of her days before when she would get easily nervous around him. She still did, but now it wasn't as easily recognized.

Finally, she raised a hand. "Excuse me!"

Three waitresses who were actually standing together staring at them, jumped at her calling. They seemed a little anxious about it, but one of them pushed the other towards their table. Bella inwardly smiled at the effect she had on them. At the same time it was also a little intimidating to her.

"Hi!" She greeted, when she was in ear shot. She took the menu, and read off one of the lists of drinks. "Um, I'll have the… um… I'll get a beer please!"

The girl nodded, immediately writing down the request on her small notebook. Edward just looked to Bella questioningly, then smiled.

"I'll have one too."

Jacob took notice of the new girl, and looked to Bella with another puzzled face.

The girl left, and Edward grinned at her.

"What are you doing?" His tone was amused.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink?" Jacob asked.

Bella shrugged. "I'm not going to actually drink it. I just want to get the whole experience of going to a bar."

Edward smiled before putting an arm around her. "You spontaneity amazes me."

Bella looked down to her purse, and took note of the time.

"You've already been here 4 minutes, and you haven't gotten smacked or groped yet." Jacob commented. "Must be record right?"

Bella nudged him.

"What about you? Aren't you still 16?" She reminded. "You're not allowed to drink!"

"You forgot!" Jacob shook his head and chuckled. "I never age! So considering the Human time, I'm about… 18 and a half!"

"Hmm, nice." She accepted.

"I'm going to take a walk… I'll be right back." Edward said suddenly.

Bella parted her mouth. "What –"

"I'm coming back, Bella." He gave her his crooked smile. "Don't worry."

Edward stood up, and kissed her briefly, before moving from their table into the large crowd of people.

"What was that?" She muttered.

Jacob was frowning when she looked to him. But he quickly smiled.

"Edward's fine." He said, trying to say it truthfully. He really was, though. Jacob just worried that _she_ might not take it seriously. "Listen to him."

Bella licked her lips, then tried not to think of the possibilities of why he would just leave them.

Maybe he wasn't having fun? She thought. Maybe he needed to go the restroom or something…

She kept arguing the thought in her head. Of course he didn't need to go to the restroom… not even to look at himself. Edward usually never had to go anywhere, unless it was an emergency. He seemed serenly calm though. Then again, he was quite a good actor.

"Stop worrying." Jacob's voice came again. "Don't you believe he can take care of himself?"

Bella smiled slightly. She just liked the thought of protecting him. Now she was able to. There was nothing wrong about thinking of saving him.

"Yeah. You're right." She agreed. "I'm just being…"

"C'mon. Let's go dance." Jacob stood up. His bottle was empty.

Bella laughed loudly then shook her head, nervously.

"I don't think so." She waved her hand. "You know me…"

"Uh huh. So?" He continued shrugging a shoulder. "You're with me. C'mon…"

Bella shook her head again, shrinking away from him. "No, you go."

He held out his hand, looking patient. "You want to sit there?"

Bella scowled inwardly. She got up from the chair, and took his hand.

"I can't believe you…" She muttered.

Jacob grinned widely, and pulled her to the floor, where dozens of other people were already dancing.

"This is so… I can't do this Jacob." She mumbled, but he couldn't hear her.

"Bella!" He shouted, starting to jump with the band's song.

She laughed, then looked around her, noticing how these people were actually good, and how they weren't afraid to just let loose. She couldn't do that though.

Jacob suddenly started to dance to the loud rock music that was playing. It was a little strange to see him dancing… She'd never seen him before, so outgoing and free. But Bella knew that even he couldn't make her dance.

She stood there in the middle of all the people, staring at her tall friend.

He suddenly stopped, knowing that if she didn't dance, he would just make the night more awkward for her than how Edward felt.

"Jacob, you're good." She shouted at him.

He took her by the arms and pulled her towards him, so he could speak to her without having everyone else hear them.

"It's okay that you can't dance." He said, smiling.

"Jacob." She said, as he pulled her along, as if it were a slow dance. She held his shoulders, as his arms were around her waist. "I hate dancing."

"This reminds me of when you used to be a person." He said twirling her again. Bella though, looked uncomfortable in his arms, where her feet were lifted off the ground. It was different with him than when Edward picked her up. The music didn't seem to match their moves either.

"Really? Am I blushing already?" She joked.

He laughed. "No… but I can imagine it."

Bella smiled again. It reminded her of the time when they used to sit in his garage and fix the bikes she had gotten for them. It was sort of a happy past-time… seeing him like that. With his long, dark hair, and beautiful smile that he always wore.

Now it was similar. Though he still had his short cut, she found him smiling more often. Renesmee had been a big part of that. He also wore shirts more often, which was also a good sign.

Just as Jacob was about to make another spin, Bella's eye had caught something – someone, behind them staring.

She had froze instantly. Jacob seemed to have noticed the small change (even though now he was used to the fact that she was always frozen and unbelievably cold).

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, his warmth suddenly disappearing. He loosened his grip on her, and let her down. Her eyes stayed glued to that spot behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She whispered.

Behind them, about 10 feet away, she had seen a familiar blonde.

She was small, and her eyes had glowed a strange red…

"Jane…"

Jacob frowned. "Huh?"

Bella came out of her small stupor, and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go check something out. I think I saw an old friend…" She mumbled, before patting him on the arm. She walked away, and looked back to check if he wasn't following her.

What was Jane doing at a club? Why would she even come to a club? She would never come here… there were too many people.

When Bella reached the place she had just spotted the girl, no one was there. Just normal people talking and dancing. A few guys had noticed her arrival.

But there was no blonde…

"Hey, honey." An unfamiliar voice said from behind.

Bella instantly turned, and faced the owner of the voice.

He too was also blonde, but not the right one.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, eyeing her up and down. His hair was very messily disordered, and his breath smelled disgustingly like alcohol, and some other things she didn't want to think about.

"Um, no thank you." She uttered.

"Aw? Why not?" He said, stepping a little closer. "You look lonely."

"What? No… I'm married…" She responded, trying to use her hands to push away from him.

When she did, the man seemed a little surprised at her strength. Bella knew she had a lot more in her, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

The man seemed to take it the wrong way.

"C'mon, baby." He said again, his breath heaving onto her more. He looked like he wanted to throw up, but weirdly, he held it in anyways. "Just one drink…"

He held onto her arm, with a little more force than necessary.

Bella glared at him. "Are you deaf? No!"

She shoved his arm back to himself, and he stumbled back a few steps. It looked like he was a little too drunk to notice her strength.

"Hey girl…"

Just then, another huge body had interrupted their little brawl, stepping in between the two.

"Jacob?" She shouted, moving in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Jacob ignored her words; he was glowering at the man.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" He shouted, towering over the guy.

The drunkard still didn't seem to realize what he was stirring up; Jacob was almost 2 feet taller.

"JACOB! Stop!" She yelled, pushing him away. Thankfully, he finally decided to recognize her actions, and looked down to her.

"Bella…"

"No, just go – I can handle this…"

"Look what I said here, l-little lady, I am going to buy yers a drink -"

The man took Bella's hand yet again trying to force the drink option upon her.

Jacob suddenly brought his fist up, and threw a punch at the guy.

"JACOB!" Bella yelled. The man winced in pain, but still held his grip.

Finally, Bella took her other hand and yanked it out of the guy's fist, and turned around to leave.

Screaming had erupted, and Jacob ran after her. The blonde's hand appeared to be broken.

Bella was already across the floor.

Jacob knew she wasn't the slow human she was before, so he had to run.

"What happened?"

Bella tugged on Edward. "We're leaving. Now." Edward appeared out of no where, a frown on his face.

"Why, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I think that man over there might've broken a few bones…" She growled, as she stormed out of the club, with Edward behind.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted. "Stop running away!"

"Why would you do that Jacob?" She shouted, as they reached the parking lot.

Jacob caught up, and ran beside her. "What are you talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"What's going on?" Edward asked silently in the background.

"I actually have no idea what you're talking about, so please tell me why you're so angry all of a sudden!"

Bella rolled her light, golden eyes. They were soon at the Volvo, but Bella passed the car, continuing to speed walk. She was too frustrated to notice.

"Bella!" He yelled louder.

Suddenly, she turned to him, eyes going darker by the second.

"I could've totally taken that guy out!"

"Um, Bella…" Edward uttered, gesturing to the car.

"You're mad because I tried to save you?" Jacob yelled back, looking a little irritated at her behavior.

"Well, kind of!" She shouted, still not stopping.

Edward quickly got into the car.

"What the – No… Bella?" He yelled. "Are you insane?"

Bella chuckled to herself. "No, Jacob! And – what – why would you do that?"

"Maybe I was trying to protect you from a drunk bastard who was trying to pull your arm off!"

"Oh, well, Jacob… if you haven't already noticed, I could've totally broken that guy in half on my own if you weren't there!"

"Guys…" Edward shouted, from the car behind them. He was currently following the two down the road at about 30 miles per hour. None of them seemed to realize though…

"Well, I'm sorry that I wanted to beat the crap out of him too!" He yelled, his tone growing more deep, and annoyed. "I'm sorry that I forgot you're not a human anymore!"

Bella slowed down her pace to about 20 mph. Her face fell, and Edward sighed. He hated driving this slow…

"Look, Bella." Jacob calmed. "I'm sorry that it bothered you. I didn't know you'd get all worked up about this."

She crossed her arms, and came to walking pace. "Yeah, well… Me neither."

Jacob looked at her, and crossed his arms. "Sometimes I just forget that you're not the same anymore."

Bella grinned lightly. It was only a few months, and her human traits weren't wearing off. She guessed neither he was used to it. Even with Renesmee in the picture, Bella was still somewhere attached to some part of his mind or heart…

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking at him sadly.

"Yeah, I know." He said, smiling back. "You never were one to hold grudges."

Bella laughed, then turned around.

"Oh Edward!" She shouted, running up to the side of the car.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" She said, her voice full of regret and guilt. It was his birthday…

Edward just laughed. "C'mon, love. Get in."

Bella went inside the car, and faced him.

"Where were you the whole time?" She asked.

"I just overheard something going on at the back of the club. This guy was trying to mug someone." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Bella grinned curiously. "I could've came with you."

"I was fine." He assured. "How many times do I have to remind you that I don't need saving?"

Bella pressed her lips together before looking at Jacob. A lot of the times - ever since the change, or just in general, she just wanted – or felt like she needed to protect him. To maybe repay him for all the times he had saved her.

"I know…" She whispered. "Sometimes I just forget."

He smiled, then stopped the car next to Jacob.

"C'mon mutt, get into the back seat."

Jacob smiled, then looked to Bella. She knew he had heard what they said. And he was right.

She didn't need to get reminded anymore. Sometimes it felt like she had to protect him. And that was also how Jacob probably felt. Something that was natural; like instinct. She couldn't help it.

Jacob opened the door and came into the back seat.

"So, what's next on the birthday list?" Jacob asked, sitting up so that his face was right next to Edwards.

Bella laughed, but looked at him just as Jacob did.

Edward sighed.

"I understand why you hate birthdays now Bella."

* * *

_A/N: ... :D_


End file.
